Año 2030: Nueva Generacion de Niños Elegidos
by TheKnightOfHope
Summary: Casi 28 años después de derrotar a Malonmyotismon,los elegidos viven su vida pacíficamente pero todo cambia cuando un poderoso enemigo encierra a sus hijos en el Digimundo.Los elegidos sin nada que puedan hacer solo pueden confiar en sus hijos. Nuevos enemigos,nuevos amigos y nuevas evoluciones
1. La Planificación del Campamento

**Hola, lectores** , **soy TheKnightOfHope gracias por darle una oportunidad al fanfic, bueno sin más preámbulo les traigo el Primer Capitulo**

 **PD: Digimon no me pertenece**

 **CAPITULO 1**

-Hermano apúrate que vamos a llegar tarde-dijo un castaño mientras abría la puerta del departamento

 _ **Kôdai Takaishi:**_ _Tiene 14 años, es_ _hijo de Takeru y Hikari Takaishi, de pelo y ojos color castaños. Es muy inteligente, reflexivo_ _y maduro para su edad. Su digimon es Salamon_

-¡Ya estoy listo!-dijo un rubio mientras se acercaba al castaño

 _ **Nozomi Takaishi:**_ _Tiene 14 años, es hijo de Takeru y Hikari Takaishi, mellizo de Kôdai .Tiene el pelo color rubio y ojos color azules. Es muy apuesto, alegre y juguetón. Su digimon es Patamon_

-¡Cuídense!-decía un señora de pelo castaño desde la cocina

-¡sí!-decían los dos a la vez mientras salían del departamento

Cuando salieron del departamento llamarón al ascensor, al abrirse la puerta del ascensor se encontraron con una linda joven de pelo castaño y ojos color verde

 _ **Natsuki Hida:**_ _Tiene 13 años es hija de Cody Hida. Tiene el pelo color_ _Castaño y ojos color verde como su padre. Es amable, tranquila y educada._ _Su digimon es Armadillomon_

-Buenos días-saludaron los mellizos

-Bu...buenos días-respondió Natsuki

Así Natsuki y los mellizos salieron del edificio en donde vivían,mientras caminaban Nozomi conversaba con Kôdai algo sobre el básquet ,mientras Natsuki caminaba

en silencio al lado de ellos

Cuando se acercaban a la secundaria se encuentran con una chica peli azul reclamándole a un chico con pelos de punta

-buenos días-saludaron Kôdai y Natsuki

-oh buenos días-dijo Rai tranquilamente

 _ **Rai Motomiya:**_ _Tiene 14 años es hijo de Daisuke igual que su padre en su juventud. Es muy prudente pero es de confianza. Esta perdidamente enamorado de Masumi. Tiene un veemon_

-Buenos días-Respondió Masumi un poco molesta

-Buenos días parejita-dijo Nozomi en tono de broma

-cuantas veces te he dicho ¡QUE NO SOMOS PAREJA!-grito Masumi enfadada

 _ **Masumi Ichijouji:**_ _Tiene 15 años es la hija de Ken y Miyako Ichijouji. Tiene el pelo color negro azul. Es muy extrovertida igual que su madre en su juventud y también muy ingeniosa. Tiene un hawkmon_

-ya cálmate Masumi-san-la tranquilizo Natsuki

-Pero Natsuki-reclamo Masumi

-si ya cálmate Masumi-dijo Rai

-tu cállate que es por tu culpa que estoy molesta-exclamo Masumi

-¡¿por mi culpa?!-Pregunto sorprendido Rai

-Si gracias a ti no pude conseguir una cita con ese chico tan guapo- reclamo Masumi

-bueno él también se quería pasar de la raya contigo-dijo también Rai poco molesto

-si pero...-intento reclamar pero lo que dijo Rai era verdad, ese chico la quiso besar y ahí fue donde el intervino

-Ya cálmense que vamos llegar tarde -Dijo Kôdai intentando calmarlos

-si mi hermano tiene razón ¡vamos!-Dijo alegremente Nozomi

Cuando llegaron a la secundaria

-¿bueno nos vemos en el receso no?-dijo Kôdai andando a su respectivo salón

junto con Nozomi y Rai

-si nos vemos-dijo Masumi mientras se iba a su salón

-nos vemos-dijo Natsuki

Natsuki se fue a su salón de clase, cuando entro se sienta en su banca en el asiento de al lado se encuentra sentado un chico peli azul y con gafas que viro

para saludarla

-Buenos días Natsuki-chan-Saludo el chico

 _ **Makoto Kido:**_ _Tiene 13 años hijo de Joe Kido. Es peli azul y usa gafas igual que su padre. Es muy obsesionado con la limpieza y el orden, se esfuerza mucho en sus estudio para poder llegar a ser un gran medico como su padre. Tiene un gomamon_

-Buenos días Makoto-kun-respondió Natsuki

En ese momento entro el maestro y la clase comenzó

 _ **/tiempo después/**_

" _Sonido de timbre"_

En el receso:

-que bien que mañana ya comience las vacaciones de verano ¿no?-Dijo Kôdai

-si tienes razón –dijo Masumi

-bueno ¿Qué tiene planeado hacer este verano?-Pregunto Nozomi

-jugar videojuegos-Dijo Rai

-quizás me vaya con mi familia a Kyoto aunque todavía no tengo nada

planeado-Dijo Masumi

-no tengo nada planeado ¿y tú Makoto-kun?-dijo Natsuki que recién había llegado

junto con Makoto

-Estudiar-Dijo firmemente Makoto

-¿enserio?-Pregunto sorprendido Nozomi

-si-respondió Makoto

-que aburrido-Dijo sin pensar Nozomi

-¿Qué les parece ir de campamento?-Pregunto Kôdai

-¡qué buena idea!-Dijo Masumi emocionada

-¿pero a donde y cuando iremos?-Pregunto Rai

-que les parece ir al digimundo, el 1 de agosto-dijo Natsuki dando su opinión

-me parece una buena idea-dijo Kôdai

-bueno entonces nos ¡vamos de campamento!-dijo Nozomi alegremente

-pero mis estudios-reclamo Makoto

nadie escucho a Makoto por que ya estaban planeando como irían y donde se encontrarían

 _ **/En otra dimensión /**_

En el oscuro cielo se podía ver una sombra y el mar otra,peleando una con la otra

-al fin acabare contigo ¡Fuego infernal!-se oyó un grito de repente en el oscuro

Cielo, tras el grito una de las sombras cayó

-al fin pude acabar contigo dragomon-se escuchó la voz de una de las sombra

Agarro algo tirado en el suelo parecido a un tridente-al fin acabare con ustedes

Niños elegidos ¡Wahahahaha!-tras la aterradora sonrisa abrió una especie de portal y entro


	2. El Mensaje

_**Primaria Odaiba, 6º grado**_

-Aiko-llamo un chico con el pelo alborotado

-¿qué quieres? Yagami-contesta un chica rubia

-préstame el borrador-pidió el chico

-toma-dijo la niña rubia entregándole el borrador

-gracias-dijo el chico devolviéndolo

 _ **Yuu Yagami:**_ _Tiene 12 años. Es hijo de Tai Yagami, es idéntico a su padre en su juventud, es muy extrovertido, su deporte favorito es el futbol el cual práctica. Tiene un Agumon_

-de nada-dijo la chica

 _ **Aiko Ishida:**_ _Tiene 12 años. Es hija de Matt y Sora Ishida, es rubia y de ojos azules igual que su padre, pero tiene la madurez de su madre. Tiene un hermano menor al cual lo protege de todo. Tiene un Gabumon_

 _ **Primaria Odaiba, 5º grado**_

-Satoru, me ayudas con el deber-pidió una chica

-vale-contesto un chico peli-lila

 _ **Satoru Ichijouji:**_ _Tiene 11 años. Es hijo de Ken y Miyako Ichijouji. Tiene el pelo color lila. Es muy listo y le gusta todo lo que tenga que ver con la tecnología. Su digimon es wormmon_

 _-_ primero haces esto, luego esto y al final esto-decía Satoru dándole indicaciones a la niña

-muchas gracias Satoru-dijo la niña sonriéndole

-de nada-dijo Satoru

-Satoru ¿también me ayudas?-pregunto otra chica

-vale-respondió Satoru

Cuando Satoru ya termino de ayudarla se le acerca una chica pelirroja

-eres muy popular Satoru-dijo la chica

 _ **Chikako Izumi:**_ _Tiene 11 años. Es hija de Izzy pelirroja y tiene ojos color negro. Es una chica muy inteligente y curiosa al igual que Satoru le gusta todo lo que tenga que ver con tecnología. Su digimon es tentomon_

-¡no es eso! solo son amigas-dijo nervioso Satoru

" _Sonido de timbre"_

Cuando sonó el timbre un chico con el pelo color castaño claro se acercó a la puerta del salón de Chikako y Satoru

\- Chikako vamos-dijo el chico

 _ **Isao Tachikawa:**_ _Tiene 11 años. Es hijo de Mimi el pelo color castaño claro y los ojos color miel. Es muy popular con las chicas pero él dice que nadie está a la altura de él. Tiene un palmon_

-¡Sí! nos vemos Satoru-dijo Chikako cogiendo su mochila y yéndose junto a Isao

-nos vemos-dijo Satoru despidiéndose-es hora de irse-dijo saliendo del curso

 _ **Puerta principal de la primaria**_

Un niño pelirrojo aproximadamente de 9 años estaba parado como si estuviera esperando a alguien

-mi hermana otra vez va a llegar tarde a la práctica-dijo el pequeño para sí mismo

 _ **Tomohisa Ishida:**_ _Tiene 9 años. Es hijo de Matt y Sora pelirrojo igual que su madre y ojos color castaño rojizo. Es muy mimado por su mama aunque él diga que no. Le gusta la música su instrumento favorito es la armónica que le regalo su papa en su séptimo cumpleaño. Tiene un gabumon_

-¡Tomo ya estoy aquí!-Se escuchó una voz

-hermana llegas tarde-dijo Tomo

-lo siento-dijo la chica

-no hay tiempo vamos que después papa nos da una repelada-dijo Tomo empezando a caminar

-vamos-dijo la chica

Cuando llegan a su casa al abrir la puerta se encuentra con un señor rubio muy enojado

-¡Llegan tarde!-grito el señor enojado

-los sentimos-dijeron los dos

-bueno, practicaremos más tarde vamos a cenar-dijo el señor sonriéndoles

Mientras los hijos de los elegidos vivían su vida tranquilamente en otro lugar algo terrible estaba a punto de ocurrir

-ha llegado la hora ¡despertad!-se oyó el grito proveniente de una sombra

Después de eso 6 sombras aparecieron de lo profundo de algo parecido a un cráter

-por fin son libres-dijo la sombra

-muchas gracias...Daemon-dijo una sombra con 4 par de alas angeicales

-de nada mi lord lucemon-dijo Daemon

-¿qué debemos hacer mi lord?-pregunto una de las otras sombras

-conquistar el digimundo-dijo lucemon formándosele una sonrisa maligna en el rostro

-mi lord será difícil teniendo que pelear con los niños elegidos-dijo Daemon

-tienes razón-dijo lucemon-pero. Ahora están muy felices con su vida en el mundo real que será muy fácil conquistar el digimundo

-tenemos otro problema ¿Cómo pasaremos el muro de fuego?-dijo una de las sombras

-no hay problema -dijo lucemon-¡lilithmon!abre una puerta hacia el digimundo-

-si mi lord-dijo un señor demonio con apariencia de mujer abriendo un portal

En ese momento los 7 señores demonios cruzaron el portal que llevaba al llegaron empezaron a destruir empezando desde la ciudad del inicio en la Isla File para que no renazcan los digimons .Iban destruyendo todo lo que se cruzaba a su paso

En ese momento Gennai que estaba viendo la destrucción causada por los señores demonios intenta comunicarse con Izzy

 _ **Mundo Real, Casa Izumi-Tachikawa**_

-Ya llegamos mama-se escuchó la voz de Isao

-Mamá-Mimi ¿dónde está papá?-pregunto Chikako apenas entro por la puerta

-está en el estudio, llámalo para que venga a cenar-dijo una hermosa mujer poniendo los platos en la mesa

Entonces Chikako fue a llamar a su papa que estaba en su computadora

-papá a cenar-dijo apareciendo en la puerta

-ya voy hija- dijo un señor pelirrojo-bueno ahora a comer

En ese momento un mensaje le llego a su computadora, pero era tarde el pelirrojo ya se había marchado


End file.
